1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for making or preparing a coffee, tea, or milk beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,623 to Lin discloses one of the typical tea or coffee making devices and comprises a filter screen slidably received in a container for agitating or forcing or compressing and for making or preparing the tea or coffee or milk beverage. However, the filter screen may not remove the tea leaves or the coffee beans and/or the coffee grounds may not be removed from the beverage and may still be immersed within the beverage before the beverage has been drunk up. When or after the tea leaves or the coffee beans and/or the coffee grounds are immersed within the beverage for a long time, the beverage may be too thick or too black or too dense and will be not good for drinking.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tea or coffee making devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a coffee or tea or milk preparing or making device including a container for containing and for removing the tea leaves or the coffee beans and/or the coffee grounds from the beverage and for preventing the tea leaves or the coffee beans and/or the coffee grounds from being immersed within the beverage for too long.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a coffee or tea or milk preparing or making device including a latching or retaining device for retaining the tea leaves or the coffee beans and/or the coffee grounds containing container in a receptacle at the selected position.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a device for preparing coffee or tea or milk or the like, the device comprising a receptacle, a container slidably received in the receptacle for receiving an object, such as the tea leaves, the coffee beans and/or the coffee grounds to be made, means for floating the container to move the container upward along the receptacle, and means for positioning the container relative to the receptacle in order to determine or to disengage the tea leaves, the coffee beans and/or the coffee grounds from the fluid or the beverage contained in the receptacle.
The container includes a bottom portion, the floating means includes a float attached to the bottom portion of the container for floating the container and for disengaging the tea leaves, the coffee beans and/or the coffee grounds from the fluid or the beverage contained in the receptacle.
The positioning means includes a latch having a tongue for engaging with the container and for positioning the container relative to the receptacle.
The receptacle includes a groove formed therein for receiving the latch and for allowing the tongue of the latch to be disengaged from the container.
The latch includes an upper portion pivotally secured to the receptacle with a pivot pin, and includes a lower portion having the tongue extended therefrom for engaging with the container and for positioning the container relative to the receptacle.
The container includes at least one cavity formed therein for receiving the tongue and for allowing the container to be secured or retained to the receptacle at the different heights or positions.
The floating means includes a float attached to the bottom portion of the container for floating the container, the float includes at least one cavity formed therein for receiving the tongue and for allowing the container to be secured or retained to the receptacle at the different heights or positions.
The tongue of the latch includes an inclined upper surface for allowing the container to move downward relative to the tongue and thus for allowing the container to move downward relative to the receptacle.
The tongue of the latch includes a flat bottom surface for engaging with the container and for preventing the tongue from being disengaged from the container and for positioning the container relative to the receptacle.
The latch includes an upward extending handle for rotating the latch and for disengaging the tongue from the container.
A device is further provided for guiding the container to move up and down relative to the receptacle and includes at least one guide rib extended inward of the receptacle for engaging with the container and for guiding the container to move up and down relative to the receptacle.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.